


Serpent's Charm

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fifth year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Born to be Bad"

"Welcome, one and all, to the second annual Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Lee Jordan shouted. "As you know, we have brand-new, less risky, tasks this year."

The lights dimmed on the stage in the center of the Quidditch Pitch. "I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be opening this task with their very own band!"

"Featuring Zabini on drums… Finnegan on keyboard... Greengrass on electric violin... Miss Weasley on Base… and, on both guitar and vocals... the hottest couple at Hogwarts...... Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Serpent's Charm, with their hit 'Born to be Bad'!"


End file.
